The Newcomer
by Hidden.Behind.A.Smile
Summary: I knocked...You answered...Pairings: BBxOC RobxStar COMPLETE!
1. The Newcomer

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, I do own the OC's in this story

**The Newcomer**

Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang. The sound resonated throughout the entire tower, distracting everyone form what they were doing. Which means, Cyborg from making sure that his baby was spotless, Beast Boy from playing video games, Starfire from doing, … whatever Starfire does, Robin from training and even Raven from meditating!

Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang. It sounded again.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled.

Raven used her powers to put a force field around them and then created a big black hand to open the door. The door flew open and the Titans stood ready to attack.

When the door opened, the Titans jaws dropped when they saw what was standing there.

"How come she has a tail?" Starfire questioned.

A girl about their age was standing in front of them, hand in mid-knock. Ok, this girl was not ordinary. She had a tail, cat ears, fangs and a sword!

"Did I come at a bad time?" The girl said asked a quizzical look on her face.

The Titans welcomed the girl into the tower but not without questioning her first.

"Who are you?" Robin asked

"Why are you doing the knocking on our door?" Starfire asked

"Um, my name is Sage and I was wondering if I could maybe show you what I got, so that maybe I could join the Titans if you think I'm good." Sage gasped.

Want me to make sure she isn't working for someone? Raven said in Robin's mind.

'Yes.' Robin thought to Raven.

OK.

When Raven looked into Sage's mind what she saw almost, almost, brought the feeling of sadness. For what she saw was almost impossible to put into words. So she didn't. Sage was different but not evil, or for that case not working for anyone evil, suddenly doors closed all around her and she couldn't leave.

'Hey, just because you are in my head doesn't give you… wait why are you in my head?' Sage thoughtfully questioned.

'Well whatever you know something so here, you might as well know some more' Sage's thought sarcastically

Suddenly pictures flooded in with memories. Raven saw so many memories that she could barely hear or see them. With that Sage opened the doors and kicked Raven out.

Beast Boy stepped towards Sage and started talking.

"Dude, why do you have a tail and cat ears?" He asked.

"I'll tell you if I'm accepted or whatever, if I don't then you don't need to know" Sage crossed her arms and tried to look serious, but failed.

"Well, then we better hope that you're good enough." Robin said.

"Really!" Sage's eyes widened

"Yes." Robin said.

Sage's eyes grew bigger and a smile started to show.

"Awesome" she cried, "when?"

Robin turned around and talked it over with the team, then spoke,

"Today, when we train."

"Great, um where do I stay 'till then?" Sage asked.

"You can stay in my room!" Beast Boy piped up.

"Cool!" Sage said.

As they started to walk to the rooms, the rest of the team heard Sage say,

"Got any video games?"

"Dude!" Beast Boy cried.

When there was a knock on the door, the two were deep into a video game. When Robin poked his head in he saw that they were both laughing at something Beast Boy said.

"It's time to train." Robin said.

"Ok," Sage said jumping to her feet from where she had been sitting.

Sage and Beast Boy followed Robin to the new obstacle course, they had just put in.

"OK," Robin began, "Beast Boy will go first then you."

"Ok, got it." Sage said giving Robin the ok signal.

Sage's face had the slightest of smiles on it as she watched Beast Boy go through the course as animal after animal after animal. Her face really lit up when Beast Boy turned into a cat!

When Sage started she flowed through it, swiftly moving her legs, arms, claws and her tail. Knocking everything out of her way. Robin noticed something though, a few times Sage reached for her weapons and everytime she refused to let herself use them.

Sage finished without a scratch and her breathing was like she hadn't done anything at all!

"Dude, that was awesome!" Beast Boy cried giving Sage a high five.

"Yes, that was very well done!" Starfire agreed in a very high pitched voice.

"Booyah!"(can you guess who said that?)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued.

There will be more chapters!

Please R&R I need some Ideas!


	2. Welcoming

**Welcoming**

Beast Boy found sage sitting on the rocks outside of the tower,

"I think that maybe I should have a shower." Sage told him feeling her matted hair, with a smile of mock disgust.

"I'll show you where it is." Beast Boy said with a smile.

Beast Boy showed Sage where the bathroom was and said she can go ahead and use his shampoo and conditioner

"Cool, thanks." Sage thanked him.

Twenty minutes later Sage walked out of the bathroom, in her clothes that she washed before she showered, in search of for a hair brush. She walked up to Starfire's room and knocked.

"Um, Starfire it's me, Sage I was wondering…" Sage started to ask when Starfire opened her door

"Yes?" Starfire answered her door.

"Well, um," Sage continued, "I was wondering if I could borrow a hair brush?"

"Oh, yes." Starfire squealed. "May I do the brushing of hair?"

Huh, what, um, sure?" Sage hesitated. "Whoa!"

Starfire pulled her into her room. Twenty minutes later, Sage walked out of Starfire's room and hid around the corner, too bad for her that Beast Boy was walking around the same corner that she just hid around. She turned around and saw him, let out a little gasp and ran around the other corner.

"Sage is that you?" She heard him ask.

'Just stay quiet.' Sage thought to herself.

She tried sneaking away, but Beast Boy turned into a mouse and snuck around the corner without her knowing.

"Dude!" Beast Boy gasped.

Sage whirled around and quickly put her hands up over her hair, but it was too late he had already seen it.

"What I'm not wearing bows in my hair, I don't know what you're talking about. Hehe." Sage said quickly, yanking bows out of her hair.

She put on a very fake, 'I don't know what you're talking about smile.

"What happened?" He asked

Sage's shoulders dropped as she realized she was beat.

"I asked Starfire if she had a hair brush I could borrow, and she asked if she could 'do the brushing of hair', I didn't understand so I said sure and then she put these in my hair!" Sage rushed, pointing at the bows that she had pulled out of her hair.

"Ouch!" Beast Boy exclaimed laughing.

"Oh, just, shut up!" Sage said laughing.

They both stopped laughing when Robin came down the hall.

"I need to talk to the team in the living room." Robin told Beast Boy, then walked away to Starfire's room.

"I'll wait in your room" Sage said.

"Ok." Beast Boy said as he and Sage walked off in different directions.

Half an hour later, Beast Boy came into his room to get Sage to bring downstairs. When they got there, the alarm went off.

"Titans, GO!" Robin called

The Titans ran out the door leaving Sage standing there.

"Are you coming?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, yes you must come!" Starfire exclaimed.

Sage's face lit up! She ran out with the rest of them.

Robin was on his R-cycle, Cyborg and Raven were in the T-car, Starfire was flying next to Robin, Beast Boy was flying next to Sage in bird form, Sage was running next to the T-car .

"So who's the bad guy?" Sage asked Beast Boy.

"I dunno, Robin said it's a new bad guy." Beast Boy said as quickly as possible because he had to change into human form and say it then turn back into bird form so he could keep up.

"Oh, ok." Sage said.

Sage was a little skeptical. When the bad guy was someone they knew, then at least she would know something about them. She was getting a little bit nervous, only a little bit.

All of a sudden Sage started coughing so much that she stopped running, then she fell to the ground fast asleep. Beast Boy stopped and ran to her side, but halfway there he fell to the ground asleep, then Starfire! Robin stopped the R-cycle, and Cyborg stopped the T-car. Robin noticed that only the people who weren't wearing anything on their face were out. Cyborg and Raven were about to get out when Robin told them not to.

"It's some kind of dust or gas." Robin called to them, while lightly shaking Starfire, only to find out that she was asleep. "It makes you fall asleep. Do you have some kind of mask or helmet in there?"

"No." Cyborg yell to be heard through the glass.

Then Sage started to wake up without anyone noticing. She was holding her breath, as she realized that something was making people fall asleep. With that in mind she reached for one of the rings on her fluffy tail. She picked the second one, and put it around her mouth and nose. It was like a mask that only covers your nose and mouth.

Sage looked around and saw Beast Boy and Starfire were sound asleep. She looked ahead and saw Robin standing in front of a girl who was throwing dust in the air. Robin had his back turned to her.

"Robin!" Sage yelled.

Robin looked up from where he had been trying to wake Starfire up. He noticed that she had some kind of mask on. Sage started running at full speed at Robin, which was real fast!

"Move!" She yelled at him.

Robin barely had time to jump out of the way. Sage drew her closed fist back and punched the girl. The girl crumpled over and then looked up, and then out of nowhere her boot print appeared on Sage's stomach. Sage went flying.

She landed on her feet and ran back at her. She ran under the cover of Robin, who had taken up the fight, he heard her light footsteps, just barely and moved to the side, as Sage jumped up and hit the girl on the head. The girl fell to the ground on her butt rubbing her head, the stuff she had stolen lay in a bag behind her. Robin quickly put her in handcuffs and the police arrived.

Sage helped Robin put Beast Boy and Starfire in the back of the T-car. Sage took her mask/ring off and slid it back onto her tail. Then the Titans went back to Titans Tower. Sage ran beside the T-car, again, with Robin on the R-cycle up in front.

A few minutes before they got to the tower, Beast Boy and Starfire woke up. When they were all in side Robin announced something.

"I think you deserve this." Robin said handing Sage a Titans communicator! "Welcome to the team!"

Sage quickly slid the communicator onto her belt, before Beast Boy asked…

"Who wants to celebrate?" Everyone started sure when… "…with tofu?"

Everyone was silent.

"Why don't we just go out for pizza?" Robin said coming to the rescue!

To be continued.

Please

REVIEW.

I need some ideas! I have some but I would like some more!

Thanks!

Kirara-so-cute


	3. All Together

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own the OC's in this story and I do own the story.

**I would like to thank RedRover3173 for all of her ideas! I will probably use them later on in the story! Also I am sorry it took me so long to post this chapter.**

**All Together?**

"Beast Boy, where are we going?" The blindfolded Sage asked.

"You'll see!" Beast Boy smiled.

When they stopped, she knew that they were in front of a door, but what door? For the past week that she had been there, she had been crashing in Beast Boy's room. It was getting pretty annoying! (but I won't go into details!)

"We're here!" Beast Boy announced.

"So, I can take off the blindfold?" Sage asked hopefully, because she had already ran into two walls and a door!

"Not yet." Beast Boy said excitedly.

Sage heard a door open, with a swoosh, and quickly took off her blindfolded and she let out a huge gasp.

"It's beautiful!" She squealed!

"It's your room!" Beast Boy said with a huge smug smile on his face.

"For real?" She asked "Awesome!"

Sage ran into her new room and started snooping around. Her walls were painted baby blue, with a lime green thick squiggly line in the middle, horizontally cutting the wall in half. In every corner at the top there was big speakers! On one wall was a big picture window, with a view of the city and the lake surrounding the tower. Against another wall was her double bed, dresser and desk, against another wall was some shelves, a big corkboard and a full-length mirror, and a closet. Against the last wall was a TV with a game station and video games.

Sage twirled around in her room, real happy that it was hers! Something caught her eye as she went around and around. Sage stopped and walked over and picked up a picture in a gold frame, off her desk. When she looked it closely she realized that it was Beast Boy doing "the face"! With her back turned to Beast Boy, Sage hugged the picture to her chest. Then quickly put it down as BB walked over to her.

"Do you like it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I love it!" Sage cried, flinging her arms around him, making him blush a deep red.

'Now if only everyone appreciated me this much!' He thought with a smile.

'It so much better hugging the real thing!' Sage thought.

When Sage let go, she turned around and inspected her desk, she picked up the picture, pretending that she was trying to figure out something.

"Nice touch!" Sage said finally, with a smile.

Beast Boy stood there with a smile on his face and the Sweat drop thingy on the back of his head.(A/N:You know that big sweat drop.)

As Sage inspected the rest of her room, Raven was doing some inspecting of her own! As Raven walked down the hall planning on asking Sage to meditate with her, but Starfire stepped infront of her.

"Hello, friend Raven! Would you…" Starfire was cut off.

"Not now Starfire, I'm busy." Raven interrupted.

"Well, then perhaps I shall go ask my new friend Sage."

Raven saw her chance to find out more about Sage slipping away as Starfire walked towards Sage's room. Raven thought quickly and turned into a black raven and appeared infront of Starfire and infront of Sage's door. Raven knocked.

"Uh, Sage?" She hesitated as she heard Sage yelled from the inside.

"Beast Boy, you are so, not going to win"

"Oh, yes I am!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven opened the door and she and Starfire poked their heads in cautiously. What they saw made them laugh, or in Raven's case, crack a smile. The screen flashed Game Over and Player 1 Wins, Sage was player 1. Sage was running around Beast Boy yelling "I told you so!" The funny thing was that they had both been lying on their backs on her bed with their heads hanging over the edge and when BB lost, his legs went right up. He was now on his head with his arms folded and his legs crossed, like he was sitting cross-legged! Starfire was just standing there trying to contain her laughter.

"Oh, hi!" Sage said surprised, as she stopped taunting BB. "What's up?"

Beast Boy jumped to his feet and slipped through the two titans and ran down the hall. The three girls had their heads stuck out into the hall, watching him run and disappear around a corner. Sage started putting away the Game Station as the two regained their composure. Starfire was the first to talk.

"Friend Sage, would you like to journey to the mall of shopping with me?"

Sage looked to Raven, waiting for her to say something.

"Oh, um, nothing, I just heard something that's all." Raven lied, leaving.

Sage cocked her head to the side, knowing that Raven had lied. But, there was nothing she could do about it, so she just shrugged her shoulders and left with Starfire. But, before they got even close to the door, the alarm went off. Star flew to the elevator and held it as Sage quickly got in. When they got to the main room, Sage quickly asked,

"What now?"

"Dr. Light, Killer Moth, Johnny Rancid, Mumbo Jumbo, Adonis and Control Freak, are all causing havoc all over the city, at the same time." Robin answered.

Sage just stood there for a second, "Well whose got who?"

Just as she said that, a bolt of lightning hit Raven and she was gone. The Titans didn't even have enough time to ask questions, because another bolt of lightning and Robin was gone, then Starfire.

"The master of games…!" Was all Cyborg could say before he was hit by a bolt of lightning.

Then Beast Boy, then Sage.

They all appeared at the docks. The Titans looked around and they saw what they had hoped they wouldn't see again. (well except for Sage.)

**Sorry if you think that, that is a cliffy. I am also sorry that it took me so long to get this posted! I've had writers block! Please people review! I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! But, I will only post another one if I get at least 5 reviews.**

**-Kirara-so-cute**


	4. The Tournament

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I wish I had Beast Boy! I don't own any of the song used in this chapter, or any future chapters.

**I would like to thank:**

**The Monk IS Mine: Uh, yeah ok. Thanks for reviewing?**

**THEJAYMAN: Thanks! - I hope you will read and review this chapter to! Thanks for reading! I will totally keep reading your story too!**

**RavenThePortal: Thanks for reviewing! - I will definitely keep reading and reviewing your story to!**

**RedRover3173: Thanks for reviewing! - Yes I know he's annoying! But it's all part of my plan! Hehe! He's the only one that I know of that can transport people places! Yes I have been struggling with my writer's block and school and sports! It's a Deal! -**

**Here is my 3rd chapter, finally! Sorry for the delay! Here you go! Authors note at the end!**

The Tournament 

When the titans looked around they saw the Master of Games, accompanied by Slade, on the roof of an old warehouse.

"Uh, where's Sage?" Beastboy asked looking around.

Then in a bolt of lightning Sage finally appeared.

"Dude, what the heck is this?" She asked. "And, who the heck is goat boy, and one eye?"

Beast Boy walked over to her and started to explain with his little cartoon things. "Ok, the goat guy is the Master of Games, he like holds these competitions so he can steal our powers and the guy with the one mask is Slade."

Sage crossed her arms and her ears and tail twitched. "I like the name Goat Boy better!" A smiled danced on her lips.

Robin stepped up demanding to know what was going on. "Why did you bring us here?"

Before anyone else could say anything, the Master of Games lifted his amulet, "I have brought you all here because Slade wanted a competition," he rambled on while Slade stood with his hands behind his back. "Here are the people you will be people competing against, Killer Moth, Johnny Rancid, Dr. Light, Adonis, Mumbo Jumbo and Control Freak." They all appeared in a flash of lightning. When Control Freak appeared, Sage screeched and jumped into BB's arms making him blush.

"Aw, did I scare the new titan?" Control Freak asked.

Sage stepped down from BB's stepped down from BB's arms, brushed herself off, stood up tall (as tall as you can get when your 5"2) she then leaned over, close to Control Freak…

"Yeah, well, looks aren't everything!" She said smugly.

Which made Beastboy laugh a bit.

"The competition will begin at once!" The Master of Games yelled. "Johnny Rancid vs. Sage, Cyborg vs. Control Freak, Robin vs. Killer Moth, Beast Boy vs. Mumbo Jumbo, Starfire vs. Dr. Light and Raven vs. Adonis." With that everyone disappeared. Sage found herself on the streets of Jump City, with her black helmet on her black motorcycle. Beside her was Johnny Rancid, on his motorcycle. The light was red and when it turned green both bikes jumped forward…

Cyborg found himself in Jump City mechanical dump…

Robin found himself in white Karate clothes, in a dark cave…

Beast Boy found himself on a stage in a theater…

Starfire found herself on the bridge overlooking the lake, from there, she noticed that she could see the tower…

Raven found herself in a lab, with chemicals everywhere…

…Adonis started throwing blow after blows, at Raven, which she blocked, by quickly putting up a shield. Raven retaliated by throwing a table at him, but he just caught it and threw it back…

…While Starfire was admiring the view, Dr. Light took that opportunity to attack. Star turned her head and saw Dr. Light coming towards her. She didn't hesitate and quickly flew into the air. Dr. Light shot a light beam at her. Starfire flew higher and let loose a barrage of starbolts at him…

…Raven quickly dodged the table thrown at her. She engulfed Adonis in black magic and tried to rip Adonis's armor off. She managed at getting one of the mechanical hands off…

…Cyborg found Control Freak fixing an old 71" screen TV and a pile of old jagged, broken CD's lay in a pile beside him. Cyborg knew that if Control Freak fixed that giant TV he could use his remote to control it, then command it to attack him. Cyborg's arm turned into his sonic cannon and blasted the TV making Control Freak turn around and … freak out! (N/A: sorry couldn't resist!) He turned around and ran, with Cyborg right behind him…

…Beast Boy stood on the stage by himself. He scratched his head.

"I thought I was supposed to be fighting Mumbo Jumbo."

"You are!" Mumbo Jumbo said from behind the curtain.

All of a sudden the curtain fell on BB. BB turned into a mouse and quickly got out of the curtain. Then turned into a rhino and charged at Mumbo…

Sage jumped a speed bump. She grabbed a light post and spun her motorcycle down an alley. As she drove down the alley at 120 mph, she turned on her radio. Boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson was playing, she smiled at that. She came back on to the street only to find that Johnny had caught up with her again…

Robin jumped back and started punching the moth man. Killer Moth just defended himself the best he could, he couldn't do anything else with the Boy Wonder wailing on him. The fight was over before it even started!

"Winner, Robin." The Master of Games voice came out of nowhere. In a bolt of lightning Killer Moth disappeared.

…When the smoke cleared, Starfire saw Dr. Light lying on the ground. Apparently his light shield, thing, gave in while Star was still firing!

"Winner, Starfire." His voice came from nowhere.

In a flash of lightning Dr. Light vanished.

…Cyborg saw his chance, Control Freak tripped and dropped his remote. Cy picked it up and crushed it. After that Control Freak cried out and started crying over his broken remote.

"I surrender." Control Freak said still crying over his broken remote.

"Really? Man, that was easy!" Cyborg said smiling.

"Winner, Cyborg." His voice said. Then Control Freak was gone.

…M.J. (haha), Mumbo Jumbo, didn't move fast enough, and Beast Boy clobbered him! He turned back to his human form.

"So I guess I win?" Beast Boy asked scratching his head.

Mumbo Jumbo just groaned.

"Winner, Beast Boy." The Master of Games said, from wherever he was. Then Mumbo Jumbo vanished.

…Raven didn't know what else to do, she could only get small pieces of his robotic suit off.

"Well's it's better than nothing." She said staring at the robotic hand she had torn off and threw on the floor.

She then focused on one of the legs and managed to break it (the robotic part). Adonis fell on to the floor, his suit couldn't stand on one leg!

"Winner, Raven." (You all know you said it.)

Then Adonis and his broken suit vanished.

…Much to Sage's horror, Johnny pulled out a gun. Sage pulled a wheelie and tried to get going faster. She managed to get 30mph faster. But Johnny did too. He started shooting at her. All of a sudden Sage's hair turned bright red! Her eyes turned amber and she stretched her palm towards him and…fire erupted from it! Fire engulfed Johnny's bike. Sage stopped her bike and stared at her hands. She didn't have enough time to wonder what happened, because…

"Winner, Sage." Said the voice from nowhere!

"Oh great, Goat Boy." Sage groaned.

The Teen Titans found themselves on the dock again. They all stood in a line. Sage ripped off her helmet, revealing fire red hair, except for the tips, they were black. Her helmet hit the ground as her amber eyes searched her hands for an answer. Everyone gasped.

"Sage what…I mean…" Robin stuttered.

"Dude, what happened to your hair?" BB asked, very "subtle" like!

"I don't know." She said.

Then they all saw Johnny cower at the sight of her. He was charred like he was in a fire.

"She burnt my bike, with her hands." He cried.

"I did?" She asked, her face held a quizzical look.

"Yes!" He yelled.

Sage was ready to yell back at him, but remembered what happened, and stared at her hands. "But how?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"It's your powers dear girl, it is what you were born to be able to do." Slade said with a hidden smile behind his mask.

**What do you think? I am soooo sorry it took me so long to post this chappie. I wrote all today just to finish it! I am bringing Terra back grimace . I need ideas of how she is coming back, and I need a few new characters to add to the story. If you have and idea, please tell me! I would luv to hear from you! I luv reading reviews! So, please review! **

**Thank-you to all who read, and a huge thank-you to those who reviewed, you guyz are the reason I update!**

**Please be honest!**

**Kirara-so-cute**


	5. Painful Memories

**Hey, I'm finally back! Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up and running, but yeah, This is how I am going to start the new year! Yupp, hopefully I can get 2 chapters up today! So without further delay… enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5-Painful memories**

"What are you talking about" Sage demanded.

"Just what I said, dear girl." Slade said with a smile hidden under his mask.

Sage shivered at him calling her, 'dear girl.' "Don't call me tha…" She didn't finish her sentence, before everything went white. Memories she thought she had hidden, buried, destroyed even, came back to her now.

* * *

"_You've got to do something soon." Someone said from behind a door._

"_Do I?" Another voice answered._

"_SHE IS THE CAUSE OF OUR PAIN, MISERY AND SUFFERING, WHILE YOU ARE TRYING TO PROTECT HER FROM HERSELF, YOU ARE LEAVING YOURSELF AND ANYONE AROUND YOU VULNERABLE." A woman yelled at another person._

"_Shhh, she'll hear you." Another woman desperately tried to quiet the other woman._

"_See, here you go again. You're going to have to tell her someday, or something dangerous will happen."_

_

* * *

_

_Loud noises were outside, Sage and, her mother were inside of a small room._

"_Sage you have to leave here." Her mother was telling her._

"_Why?" Sage asked not understanding._

"_The people here don't understand you."_

"_What's there to understand?"_

"_Your, .. umm, your abilities."_

"_What abilities? I thought I was normal like everyone else."_

"_You are, for now, it's just, that, you have, powers that you have yet to grow into."_

"_I don't understand…"_

_Her mother pushed her down a small hole, that was apparently an entrance to a small tunnel, and closed to hatch. _

_When she was in a the tunnel, she heard more loud noises, and what could only be described, by an 8 year old as someone, really big, breaking down the door._

"_Where is she?"_

"_I don't know who you're talking about."_

"_Yes you do. Where is your daughter?"_

"_Why, do you need to know?"_

"_You are not going to tell us are you?"_

"_No, you catch on quick, for being such a dunce."_

"_Fine, I didn't want to do this but, you leave us no choice…"_

_Sage cringed at the sound that came next…_

_A gunshot rang through the air, followed by a blood-curdling scream._

_Silent tears streamed down her face has she ran through the tunnel, she knew her mother was gone._

* * *

The memories dissipated. Sage fell to her knees. Everyone, except Johnny Rancid and the Teen Titans, approached her. Sage looked up, her eyes a swirling mixture of red and black, bore into each of them, but they continued to move closer and closer until they were a foot away. Beast Boy ran to help, but he and the other titans were blocked by 50 of Slade's robot, 'groupies' and a scorched Johnny Rancid.

"BACK OFF!" The Titans, the robots, and Johnny all stopped fighting and looked over to where Sage once was. Now, it was occupied by a huge fireball, and in the middle was Sage. All of the villains ran screaming, because they were on fire!.

Finally the fire died, and once again Sage fell to her knees. This time Beast Boy ran to her side and hugged her. She was surprisingly cold, you know, for just being in a fireball!

This time Slade himself came down, to strike when she was vulnerable. Beast Boy stood up in front of her, arms out, to protect her.

"Leave her alone."

"Why would I do that, when she harbors amazing powers?"

With that they started fighting,

Sage looked up startled, no one had ever tried to protect her before. Beast Boy was thrown to the side by Slade, and didn't move.

"BEAST BOY!" Sage screamed.

She looked at Slade with anger in her eyes. She stood up and threw fireball after fireball after fireball, at him.

"Leave me, us alone." She said fiercely.

Meanwhile, Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire continued their fight with Johnny and the robots. But they just seemed to keep coming and coming. Beast Boy was finally getting up from where he was thrown. He turned into a lion and ran back to help, biting Slades' back. While Beast boy was fighting Slade in the shape of a lion, Sage was running at him head on, full force She jumped into the air right before she reached him. She flipped over him and caught his kick and punch, before he could hurt BB. She sent him flying with a kick of her own, and ran after him. She started fire punching him in the gut.

"That's for the first painful memory, that's for the second painful memory," she screamed as she puched him, "This is for everything," punch, "this is for hurting Beast Boy," punch.

Finally, Beast Boy grabbed her arms before she ended up killing him. Tears were streaming down her angry face. She struggled for a few seconds, and started struggling even harder when he started getting up. Robin, and the rest of the titans, were about to bring him down again, but more robots came and let him escape. Sage turned around into Beat Boy's chest. She saw Slade running.

"I'll get you for this Slade." She whispered.

**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, I have another one to post, but, I'll have it posted by Friday, Promise!**

**Thanks for reading, but, please don't forget to…**

**REVIEW!**

**-Kirara-so-cute**


	6. New Apprentice

**Hey, everyone, I just thought, hey since I already have chapter 6 written out, why not type it out! So here you go! Chapter 6…**

**Chapter 6 – New Apprentice**

It seemed like Beast boy held Sage in his arms for an eternity, before he loosened his grip and looked down into her eyes. Her eyes no longer held the anger, but rather, it had been replaced with sadness. As he looked into her eyes he thought he saw something flicker, like a candle flickering when someone blows on it. Then suddenly something broke, like a dam holding back a flood of damaging memories. She put her head back on his chest and sighed.

"What's happening to me?" She whispered so quietly.

Beast boy looked down, her fiery red hair was all his eyes met. He knew that Slade was after her now.

'_I will protect you, Sage, I promise.'_

If only he knew how many people had promised that. And if only he knew it was just going to get worse.

Robin woke up with his alarm clock the next day.

'_Woah was it all just a dream?' _He wondered to himself as he held his head.

Memories of the previous day ran ramped through his head. Memories of, 'The Tournament', and Sage turning into fire girl. He got out of bed still wondering if it was a dream, until he went downstairs and saw the tape playing on the T.V.

"What the.." Robin wondered.

Throughout the five minutes he watched every now and then, Slade's face flickered on. Robin ran over to the emergency button.

Raven woke up to the sound of the alarm. As soon as she heard it she ran to her closet and grabbed a cloak and ran downstairs. When she got there she immediately went over to Robin to see what was wrong.

"What is i…" She stopped mid-sentence, she saw just what it was.

Starfire flew out of her room and flew as quickly as possible to the living room. She got there and did what Raven did 30 seconds before. She walked up to Robin to see what was happening.

"Please, what is the matter?" She said through yawns.

"Watch." Robin told her nodding his head towards the screen.

Cyborg ran to Beast Boy's room to wake him up.

"Dude, c'mon man, get up." He pleaded with the sound sleeper.

He resorted to just picking him out of bed and throwing him over his shoulder. He stopped by Sage's room and knocked, no one answered. But he did hear quiet snores coming from inside. He punched in her room pin number. It slid open, Sage opened one eye, and saw Cyborg, coming. She quickly shut it and pretended to be asleep. He had no luck getting her up either. So he threw her over his shoulder, and ran downstairs. Beast Boy opened his eyes, turned his head and saw Sage staring at him. She winked at him, and he nodded. He understood: pretend to be asleep and you get a free ride downstairs!

Cy dumped both of them on the couch and stared at the screen. Sage opened her eyes and did the yawn and stretch.

"Thanks for the ride!" She said smiling.

"Yeah thanks." BB piped up.

"Shh." Robin quieted the two youngest members of the Titans.

The screen started flashing quicker. Sage's eyes grew big, as she watched exactly what had happened yesterday. Finally Slade's face flashed on the screen but didn't flash off again.

"Ah, Titans, so you're all there," Slade started. " Good, I have some news for you. I have a new apprentice, in mind."

**

* * *

**

**Dun, dun, duh. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter andcliffhanger, I just couldn't resist. Hey I've been pretty nice about putting in cliffhangers, so I wouldn't complain, and besides, when you type up two chapters in one day and post them, you can't expect that not one of them is not going to have a cliffy! That's just crazy talk! Hope you enjoy! Oh, one more thing, I would appreciate it if you could help me out by, pointing out any spelling mistakes. Thanks!**

**Don't forget, if you read,…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(I accept anonymous reviews!)**o

**So…**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!-**

**-Kirara-so-cute-**


	7. New Apprentice Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the show Teen Titans or the characters in it, I do own Sage and any other OC's in this story. I do not own any songs used in this story, unless of course I wrote them. Thank-you for reading, this has been 'The Disclaimer.'_

**Hi! I was bored the moment I woke up, so, I decided to type up another chapter! This chapter has a lot of dialogue, so, if that's not your thing sorry, but, yeah, if you don't mind. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 – New Apprentice Part 2.**

"Ah, Titans, so you're all there," Slade started. " Good, I have some news for you. I have a new apprentice, in mind."

"Who would that be Slade?" Robin demanded.

"If I told it would take all the fun out of it." Slade smirked.

While they were talking, Sage got up and grabbed an apple off the counter and bit into it, causing a loud crunch. Everyone looked over at her.

"What?"

They just stared for a few more seconds, until she sat back down with her apple her teeth.

After five more minutes of "talking" with Slade, the screen went black.

"So what was that all about?" Sage asked Robin.

"Huh? Oh Slade has a new "apprentice" in mind."

"Big deal."

"What do you mea BIG DEAL?"

"Woah, take it easy." Sage tried calming him down. "I just want to know why it's such a big deal, I mean just 'cause he wants one of us to be his "apprentice" doesn't mean we will. Does it?"

"He wants to take one of my teammates, that's why it's such a big deal."

"So?" She shrugged. "It's not like he's got anything on us."

The Titans looked at each other. '_Does he?_' They all wondered.

"He doesn't right? He doesn't know how to get us to do his dirty work, right?" She started getting freaked out. "Right?"

They all looked down at the ground, they were all thinking about Robin. Sage stood up.

"There's something you're not telling me isn't there? Isn't there?"

Robin looked at her, "yes."

Sage stared back, "well what is it?"

Robin started his story, "a few months ago, before you came here, Slade zapped everyone except me."

"He put some kind of nanobots in our blood stream." Cyborg continued.

"He then tried to do the killing of us, when Robin would not harm us." Starfire said on cue.

"So…" Sage stared.

"So, he knows how he can get us to fight." Raven finished in her monotone way.

Sage stared long and hard. "So, you're saying that, he can?"

"Yes." Robin answered.

"Oh…" Sage looked down and shivered. "I am officially creeped out now."

"You understand?"

"Oh, yeah."

They all sat on the circular couch. They started debating who it could possibly be.

"Wasn't he after Sage when we fought?" Raven asked.

"Yes." Starfire piped in.

Sage sunk into the couch a little bit.

"Yeah, he came after her, after she went fire girl on us." Beast Boy added.

Sage sunk in deeper, after that.

"So, he's after Sage? Nah, maybe it was just when, or maybe, when she went fire on us, she was probably just vulnerable." Cyborg said.

Sage was almost completely sunk into the couch now, one more word about Slade being after her and she would disappear.

'_Well at least that way, I'll have a place to hide._' She thought to herself.

"Hey!" She said jumping from the couch, "let's not think this way, he's probably just trying to freak us out"

"Well it's working." She said.

They all looked at her.

"Did I say that out loud? Hehe!" She smiled. (sweat drop) "Oops!"

Sage woke up to the sound of knocking. '_Who could be so freakin rude?_' She wondered as she walked to the door. '_Getting me up at 7am, I only normally wake up at 9am, whoever it is, is totally going to pay for breaking the natural order of things._'

She opened the door, ready to yell at the person, "WHAT, Do you know what time it i… Oh, hello, you would probably want to talk to Robin." She said as she walked away slowly from the door, "I'll be right back, ROBIN!" With that she took of light a lightning bolt. You could still here her screaming his name as she ran to his door,

"ROOOBBIINN! ROBIN! ROOOOOOOOOOBIIIIIN! Get UP! PLEASE, ROBIN!"

"WHAT?"

"Uh, there's someone at the door."

"Why'd you have to wake everyone up for that?" Raven asked walking up to them. "I thought the alarm was going off."

"Wait a minute how'd you hear the door?" Robin asked.

Sage pointed to her ears, "Hello, super hearing! Duh!"

"Oh."

All of the, now awake and pissed at Sage, Teen Titans walked to the door and re-opened it.

"Hi, sorr…" Robin started.

"TERRA?" Beast Boy's jaw dropped.

All of the titans except for Sage anime fell.

"Who's Terra?" Sage asked.

"Hi, I'm Sage."

"Hi, I'm Terra."

"So I've heard." She said looking down at her teammates. "I think they fainted!"

"Funny, last time I was here I don't think they ever even showed signs of fainting!" She said laughing!

"Come in." She waved her in.

They walked to the living room and sat at the table, with everyone else on their tails, literally in Sage's case. Starfire came up and joined in their conversation.

"Can we trust her?" Cyborg asked robin in a whisper.

"I'm not sure, the question is should we tell Sage?"

"Of course we should, if Slade is truly after Sage, we should keep an eye on Terra, I mean what if she was sent here by Slade?" Beast Boy brought up a good point.

"I don't know, what if he wants us to do that, then we will be focused on keeping an eye on Terra, and not focused enough to watch out for Sage." Raven added.

"True." Robin agreed. "But, then, what sho… Hello Sage, Terra."

"Huh, hi, um, since it's dark and everything I'm going out. Terra's coming to." Sage stated with her hands on her hips. "So, yeah, um, see ya, don't worry I can take care of myself." She added when she saw the scared look on Beast Boy's face.

With that before they could say no, Sage and Terra were out the door.

"Do you know any good parties happening tonight? 'Cause I'm drawing a blank."

"Yeah, it's near the outskirts of Jump City, don't worry I know exactly where it is.

"Awesome." She said punching the air, "rockin party here I come!"

**Ok, that's the end of chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to check out my profile page, I have a poll coming, I would love it of you guyz/girlz could help me get it up and going! Just read the summary/description and send me an e-mail with your fav. on it! I hope you liked this chapter, it took me a while to type it! **

**Don't forget, if you read…**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(I do accept anonymous reviews!)**

**-Kirara-so-cute**


	8. Apprentice Part 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans ok? (sniff, sniff) You don't have to bring it up._

**Yeah, I'm posting again! This is the third chapter this week! But, seriously, don't be expected more right away, 'cause school is starting, Monday and I won't have much time to type up more chapters, SORRY! Hope you enjoy, I'm making it extra long, just, 'cause, I probably won't be updating soon, like I said. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8 – Apprentice Part 3**

"Awesome." She said punching the air, "rockin party here I come!"

When they rocked through the door, loud music filled their ears.

"This is awesome!" Sage yelled to be heard.

"Isn't it?" Terra yelled back.

"Oh, yeah!"

Sage walked on to the dance floor, and immediately starting dancing to Pump It, by the Black Eyed Peas. As she danced Terra walked over to the makeshift "bar" to get some "drinks." The guys hosting the party couldn't pass off their fake ID's so, couldn't get any alcoholic drinks.

"Too bad." Terra said shrugging, walked away with two cokes.

She managed to pull Sage off the dance floor, handing the smiling girl a coke.

"This party ROCKS!" She yelled, putting a loud emphasis on the word rocks.

"I know!" Terra yelled back.

The two girls sat on the stairs, for 10 minutes, pointing out any hot guy that walked by. Finally Sage got up, telling Terra that she absolutely had to go dancing. Terra smiled and nodded. When she was sure Sage wouldn't be able to hear her or see her, even with advanced senses. She turned away and walked upstairs to the bathroom, she locked the door and walked to the sink. She dumped Sage's coke down the drain, and pulled out a bottle from her bag. She poured the liquid inside of the coke can and then placed the half-full bottle back in her bag. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was never one to primp, but she did anyway. She walked back downstairs 20 minutes later and once again pulled the smiling Sage off the dance floor.

"Wow! The music is AWESOME" She yelled.

"Yeah I know." Terra yelled back.

Sage looked at her funny and Terra almost stopped breathing.

"Where'd you go?" She said looking puzzled.

"What do you mean?" Terra looked back, inside she was scrambling to find anything that could have possibly gone wrong.

"After I went back on the dance floor, I looked back over, 'cause I met this guy, that I thought you would like and you weren't there, I had to pretend I was having some kind of spaz attack!"

"Oh, I just went to the bathroom."

"Then what's that smell? It's not something you would normally find in a bathroom."

"Oh… umm… that it's just…" 'Crap, I forgot she has an advanced sense of smell.' "It's this perfume this girl I past was wearing."

"Whatever."

Terra sighed and almost fell off the stairs (don't ask how you can do that) when she remembered the coke can and Sage was just getting up to go dancing again. 'How does she do it? I mean, she's been out there dancing for an hour and she hasn't even broken a sweat.'

"Sage!" She yelled.

Sage looked back and started walking back towards her, "yeah?"

"Don't you want a drink?"

"Sure."

She walked back over to Terra and took the coke that Terra was holding out to her.

"You know, I don't see why the rest of the Titans seemed threatened when you just suddenly appeared or whatever, I mean you seem like a nice person, I have no idea what their deal is!" She said, striking a cord inside Terra. She was about to say something, like 'Stop, don't drink that.' But Sage had already downed the entire can.

'_Oh well nothing I can do about it now.'_

"Woah, that was weird tasting coke." Sage said staring at the coke can. She shrugged and tossed it in the blue box.

"Hey Sage," Terra said grabbing her arm.

"Yeah?"

"They are gonna have karaoke in like a minute why don't you sing?"

"Hmm," she said as she considered it. "Sure why not?"

She walked over to where someone was helping the DJ set up a microphone, for the singers.

'_Hmm, I wonder what song should I do? Just Lose it – Eminem, nah, I'm not a good rapper, Boyfriend – Ashlee Simpson, hmm, nah. Walk Away – Kelly Clarkson, hmm, why not?'_

Terra watched as Sage walked away, already swaying a bit. Then she almost tripped, she quickly stopped herself, quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed and brushed her self off. Terra almost felt bad for doing that. But, she just smiled to herself and she felt better.

'_Singing will drain even more energy. This shouldn't take long.'_

Sage walked up to the DJ and told him what song to play. The beat started.

She walked on the "stage" grabbed the microphone,

**"Walk Away"**

_You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say  
_

She was dancing along with the beat

_You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
_

She started getting more and more into it.

_So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh  
_

As soon as she got into it, she was really good, no longer shy, it was she was alone, singing.

_  
I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
_

Everyone was cheering now, for the newcomer. She smiled and kept on singing.

_  
I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed?  
_

She danced around the small area, and sang to her hearts content.

_I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone  
_

Terra couldn't see her now, and could barely hear her, from everyone crowding around her, to them cheering.

_So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey  
_

Terra had to admit, Sage wasn't that bad, in fact she found herself saying to the music.

_  
I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away _

I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn  
My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave

I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away

If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk away  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away

And then regretfully the music was over. Sage bounded over to Terra, who congratulated her.

"That was amazing!" Terra said giving her a high five.

"Thanks, you really thinks so?"

"Yeah, of course!"

"I am like wiped, let's go, holy sh," she stopped herself from swearing just that once, "it's midnight!"

"Well let's go then!"

As they walked back to the tower, Terra was extremely confused.

'_She should almost be falling over, how come she looks like she ready to go party for another four hours?'_

Sage looked back, because Terra had stopped.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sage called worried. All of a sudden her head started pounding, she hit her knees and groaned in pain as she rocks cut into her knees and as the pounding in her head got louder and louder.

She looked up at Terra, who looked genuinely concerned.

'_It shouldn't be causing her this much pain. What's wrong? Slade said that if I hurt her, he'll hurt me. Does this count?'_

Finally, Sage hit the dirt. She looked up one more time at Terra, then her eyes closed.

* * *

Sage woke up to nothing, normally her room had light streaming in through the crack she always left in her curtains. The pounding was still there, but not as bad. She craned her head around to see if she could see anything. As her senses started coming back she heard footsteps, smelt metal, felt cloth on her face '_oh I'm wearing a blindfold, that would explain it.'_ And started to see material falling away from her face.

When the blindfold hit the ground she saw one of Slades robots, black beady, metallic eyes staring at her. She was going to punch him out by, when she tried to move her arms, she felt the coldness of metal touch the skin on her bare wrists.

"Wha…" Her eyes opened wider with horror, she couldn't speak.

'_What is this? Why am I here? Wait, where am I?'_

All those questions weren't going to get answered in her mind, so she started clearing her throat, hoping that it might help her talk.

"What is this?" It worked! " Why am I here? Where am I?"

She was struggling now.

"Hush, dear child."

Sage froze she knew that voice, and besides only one, well actually two people in the universe ever called her 'dear child' and one was dead. So, it had to be…

"Slade." She growled. "Wait where's Terra?"

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where Sage is?" Robin demanded.

"I'm sorry, we were walking home and, well I thought I saw Sage walking beside me the whole way. I guess she must've left early this morning." Terra defended.

"What's all the screaming about? You woke me up from my beauty sleep." Beast Boy said with a yawn, as he walked in, grabbed a cup of OJ and sat down.

"We all know you need it." Was heard as Raven walked through the door, awoken by the same sound as Beast Boy.

"Hilarious, Raven!" Star said as she flew into the living room, only a few steps behind Raven.

"We'll finish this conversation later." Robin told Terra.

"Hey did anyone see Sage this morning?" Beast Boy suddenly asked. "Cause she's not in her room."

Robin and Terra both looked at him and then at each other.

* * *

"Any luck Cyborg?" Robin asked through his communicator.

"No, I can't pick up on her signal anywhere. I think her locator must've been taken off…WAIT!"

"What?" Beast Boy's voice came through this time.

"I'm picking up on her communicator." Cyborg answered.

"So am I." Raven said this time.

They all ended up at the same place. Terra was holding up a communicator.

"Is this hers?" She asked.

Cyborg looked at it carefully, it was pretty banged up, but you could still see the flames that Sage had painted, very carefully and lovingly on it.

"Yes." He answered slowly, still trying to get over the fact that she painted it. "By the way it's all beat up, I think, she was either in a struggle, or, too many people stepped on it."

"Oh, I wish to know where friend is now, please." Starfire pleaded with Robin.

"We all do Star, we all do." Was the only thing that Beast Boy had said in an hour, that they had been searching.

Beast Boy was thinking.

'_I'll protect you Sage, I promise. Slade must be after Sage. Oh no! Keep him away from me. Let's not think about this now! I'm going out. Hi, I'm Terra, I'm Sage. I'm going out with Terra k? Where is Sage? It's pretty beat up.' _He was remembering everything that had happened in the past few days. _'I promised I would protect her, and now look. Some protector I am.'_

**

* * *

**

**There you have it, CHAPTER 8! Yeah, everyone cheer! For your reading pleasure I have written and posted chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed! I am sorry to say, that I was not joking, when I said this would be the last chapter for a while, maybe a week or two. Just letting you know. :( I am sad about that. But, school strikes again. :( **

**Please R&R I spent almost two hours on this chapter, and wrote more than 2000 words! So please enjoy! I will try to get chapter 9 up by next Sunday!**

**PLEASE REVIEW, because I love reading reviews!**

**-Kakashi and Naruto are MINE (yes I changed my penname)**


	9. Where am I?

**Disclaimer: Ok, fine I don't own the Teen Titans:( You don't have to make me keep bringing it up, just so you can make me cry:(**

**Ok, so, I am back! Giving you guys another chapter! So, I would love it if you guys could give me more reviews! Without reviews…I am nothing:( So here ya go. Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Where am I?**

Sage struggled against the metal cuffs that kept here arms in place. She tried to kick out but the cold metal stopped her again.

"Where am I?" She demanded for the fifth time.

"Where do you think?"

"Umm, gosh I dunno, the zoo?" sarcasm dripping off her words like poison.

"Well, now, if you must be so rude, perhaps you would like it better if you went back to sleep." He said, as one of his robot cronies started making it's way towards her, needle in hand.

"Umm, you see, I was never, a big fan of needles, so… KEEP THAT DAMN THING AWAY FROM ME!" She yelled as the robot tried to get the needle under her skin.

She moved her head out of the needles way, just in time.

"Well, if you won't go to sleep, then you'll just have to stay quiet. How do you feel about the dark?" Slade asked as he, himself walked closer.

"It's all right." She shrugged, comically, I mean how can you shrug when your arms are stuck? "Why?"

When he didn't answer, she cocked one eyebrow.

"Whatever." She mumbled. "So, umm, yeah. Why am I here again?"

"You are the apprentice I had in mind." His voice holding a, I got you bad, smirk.

She shivered.

* * *

"What do you think happened?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"I don't know."

Ever since they found Sage's beat up communicator, Beast Boy had been searching for clues of any kind. He had finally just sat down on the couch to think when Terra sat down beside him and started flipping through the channels. As she channel surfed a man in a mask appeared on the screen.

"Slade." Beast Boy growled as he jumped to his feet.

"What?" Robin yelled as he ran into the room after hearing Beast Boy growl Slade's name.

"Hello, Teen Titans. I just thought I should let you know where your friend is."

"Where is she Slade." Robin was losing his patience.

"Why she is right here Robin." Slade said motioning his arms in the direction of where a light had started shining. There underneath the spotlight was Sage.

She was strapped to a metal table that was on an angle so that she was almost upright completely. She had bruises on her face and where her arms were bare. Cuts marked her cheeks and arms, bruises were slowly appearing around them. She looked up, her eyes started sparkling like normal when she saw the faces of her friends, and she smiled.

"Hi guys!" She said smiling like she had been off somewhere for a vacation and hadn't seen them in a while. "What's up? I'm at the zoo!" sarcasm making itself present in her words.

Beast Boy looked from Sage to Slade. "What did you do to her?"

"He didn't do anything to me. This is the petting zoo, see there's the pig!" She said motioning with her head to Slade, a smile brightening up her bruised and cut face.

Beast Boy felt himself smile. She didn't seem to be suffering from much pain, and if she was she wasn't showing it.

"Well Titans, now that you've had a nice chat with your friend, it's time to say good-bye." Slade pushed a button and the screen went blank.

"Well at least we know that she's not dead." Raven stated the obvious.

* * *

After Slade said good-bye, he walked over to Sage.

"Now, to destroy the Teen Titans!"

"You need therapy."

* * *

The alarm went off 20 minutes after the screen went black. The Titans all jumped at the sound. After they regained themselves they were gone.

"What exactly is it?" Cyborg asked Robin on their way to where it told them they were needed.

"A robbery."

"Ok."

They got there in two minutes flat. They broke through the doors into a top-secret facility. A person with a cloth covering from the nose to their shirt, a mask covering their eyes, hair hidden under another piece of black cloth, A long sleeve black shirt, a black vest overtop, black tights and black boots greeted them.

"Titans GO!"

They all charged at the person in black. Black Hole (as we will call the person) easily dodged their attack. BH jumped up causing Starfire and Beast Boy, who were flying at it (Black Hole) to fly right into each other. Robin charged at it with his bo-staff, hitting one of it's feet, it came down, it flipped onto a landing jutting out from the wall. Jumped down, grabbed the disk, and then jumped to each landing and out through the hole in the ceiling.

The Titans returned to the Tower, feeling quite dejected; they had failed. They didn't have long to feel that way because the alarm went off again.

"It's that person in black again." Robin yelled as they broke through more doors.

There was an oddly shaped gun sitting on a platform, in the reach of the person. One of Robin's bird-a-rangs stopped their hand from reaching it.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

"Name's Black Hole." The voice sounded very masculine.

"Titans GO!"

Black Hole jumped out of the way of Cyborg's sonic blast, only to be hit with one of Starfire's starbolts. He hit the ground, Beast Boy was diving in the form of an eagle at him, he quickly rolled out of the way up jumped up. A freeze was thrown at him, he caught it before it exploded and quickly threw it back at Robin, freezing his feet. As Robin struggled to get his feet out of the ice, with Starfire trying to melt it with her eyes, Black Hole grabbed the gun. Everyone stopped. Raven was not about to let this person to get away again.

"Azarth Metrion Zinthos!"

The gun surrounded in a black aura flew from Black Hole's hands. And then surrounded Black Hole. He looked around trying to get out of the black bubble. It started to dissipate but not disappear, for it wrapped around him like rope, when the black aura vanished Black Hole looked down, he was tied up. He stood up and was about to break the rope when Cyborg grabbed him. Robin now free from the ice walked towards him. He reached up toward his face and was about to remove his mask.

"Wait, stop, don't" Black Hole was almost begging now.

Robin didn't even slow down, he reached up and tore the mask that covered his eyes and the rest of his face off in one swift movement. Everyone gasped, Cyborg dropped Black Hole and **she** landed on her knees looking helpless.

"Sage…" Beast Boy whispered as he looked at her already tear stained face. "Why."

All of sudden there was commotion and ten of Slade's robot groupies were surrounding Beast Boy.

"Attack." A voice said through the ear piece in her ear, just like the one he used for Robin and Terra, (blah, blah, blah)

"No." Sage said defiantly.

"Then I will."

The robots started closing in on Beast Boy, he transformed into, a rhino and managed to take out three, but they were just replaced within a matter of moments.

"Beast Boy." Sage screamed as the robots pounced and started tearing at him. She tried to get up, but she froze. Her eyes widened, she couldn't move, there was no longer rope tying her up, she just couldn't move, not because of fear, but because of Slade, he told her that if she did not obey him this would happen, she would watch Beast Boy die. "Fine, I'll do it" Sage yelled exasperated.

"Good idea." His voice said in her ear.

She stood up and the robots stopped leaving a wounded, breathless Beast Boy. Their eyes met. She looked away. A small but hot fireball hit Cyborg in the back. He turned around and saw Sage standing there with two other small fireballs in hand. She let them loose and one hit Robin the other one hit Starfire. The only person left who, wasn't burnt was Raven. Sage would throw one and Raven would either surround it in an aura and put it out or shield herself. Sage was crying as she fought. Raven saw this, she felt for her friend, forced to fight or watch Beast Boy get killed. She looked down. Sage saw her guard drop, as much as she hated to do this, she used that second to her advantage. Raven was thrown into the wall, lightly, as she was hit by a small fireball. The only person left was Beast Boy, he was already wounded, but still he approached her, his eyes full of tears, she made another fireball, but couldn't seem to find the courage, the defiance to throw it. It disappeared. She ran to him and hugged him not wanting to let go.

"I will not fight you." She heard him, his voice a whisper.

"Same here." She said crying.

Slades robot groupies appeared again. She protected Beast Boy this time. She spread her arms around him to stop them from hurting him. But they were not there to hurt him this time. She saw them grab the gun. One grabbed her arm, she tried to fight him off, but another one grabbed her other arm.

"Let me go." She yelled through gritted teeth.

The robots separated Sage and Beast Boy. One of them grabbed Sage and started going up.

"Beast Boy!" She screamed before he knocked her out.

The robot slung Sage over his shoulder and disappeared. Beast Boy stood there. He was so close. But still, he lost her. He hit his knees, and started crying.

'_I am going to find and rescue you Sage, I promise.'_

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked chapter 9! I worked hard on it! It's not as long as chapter 8, but I mean it's 1684 words long! It's not a personal record, because the last chapter had more then 2000 words. I would luv to hear from you! Tell me what you thought of the chapter! PLEASE! I luv reviews!**

**Thanks for reading now...REVIEW!**

**PLEASE!**

**-Kirara-so-cute**


	10. Little Black Dress

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or the songs. Sage is mine though!

**Ok! I'm BACK! And ready for anything! Well umm.. not really! But, lol! Whatever! Here you go, for your reading pleasure, chapter 9!–Stands up to applause- **

**CHAPTER 9! WARNING: LOT'S OF FLUFF!**

**Chapter 9 – Little Black Dress**

"She was so close, and I lost her." BB, was pounding the ground. He would have broken his fist if Raven hadn't stopped him.

"So, Sage is Black Hole." Robin stated the obvious.

They made their way back to the tower, in the T-car. The radio was blasting Eminem, Cyborg had turned it up from habit, whenever Sage rode in the car with them, she always had the radio blasting. It didn't seem to matter that she has super hearing, she always had to have it blaring! He looked to Beast Boy, he was almost crying. Cyborg moved to turn off the radio, since it was Sage's favorite song and all, but when his hand got close to volume button, Beast Boy stopped his hand. Cyborg quickly withdrew his hand. The rest of the ride was in silence, well I mean no one talked, the radio was still blaring.

-

Sage woke up and looked around. Her cat ears twitched at the very faint, but close sound of music. She instantly perked up. She started half head banging, but found that, that really hurt. She blinked a couple times, her mouth opened wide.

"Ow."

Her hands moved up to her head and held it for a minute. Finally her head felt good enough to take a look around. She was in a posh room in a hotel. The radio was turned on and she was sitting on a bed. Eminem, Just Lose It, was playing. She started singing along.

"That's not a stab at Michael…."

Ten minutes later she was up and dancing.

"Good to see you up." A deep voice showing no emotion made her jump up to the light fixture.

She was hanging on to the light, looked down to see Slade standing underneath her.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled at him from the ceiling.

She looked up when she heard cracking, and noticed that the light was starting to fall off the ceiling, under her small weight. Bang The light and Sage fell to the ground. She jumped up, and brushed herself off.

"I'M WAITING!" She yelled at him again.

When he didn't answer, she walked closer to him, her curiosity getting the better of her. She was looking straight into his face, and saw, nothing. She let a little screech out, like a cat, when she noticed she was yelling at a robot. Worse, one of Slades robot, groupies. Her hand slapped her forehead. She groaned, when the robot held out a bag. She peered in. She reached in and pulled out a beautiful black dress. She looked from the robot to the dress. She pulled have the faceplate of the robot and started yelling at the screen that had been hidden under it the whole time.

"What do you expect me to do with this?" She demanded holding up the dress.

"Wear it of course."

She cocked her head to the side. "hahahaha, like I would ever where a dress!"

-

"Trouble!" Robin yelled as everyone came running in, as he ran out.

The Teen Titans raced to the scene of the crime that was in progress. They could hear music blaring inside. They looked up they were at a prestigious club. They all looked over to Beast Boy when they heard him gulp. They didn't have time to ask what, because he took off inside. They ran in after him.

-

Sage covered her ears, she was at a prestigious club and for once she wasn't dancing. She had already paid the Titans a visit. She "broke in" and took one of Cyborg's holographic rings, just so people wouldn't recognize her. She used it to give herself deep green eyes, normal ears, to hide her tail and change her hair to shoulder length brown hair, streaked blonde.

The music was extremely loud, normally to her, it wouldn't be loud enough, but tonight it was different. Everyone screamed when a song came on, she blew a lock of hair out of her face, the Titans came in. She looked up.

'_Perfect now's my chance'_ She told herself as she stood up, her dress flowing to her knees.

She walked to a deep oak door, took a deep breath, put on a serious, sexy look, opened it and walked in.

-

The titans came in through a back entrance. They ended up behind the DJ, there was a whole bunch of people dancing and sitting at a table. The only lights were the strobe lights from the DJ stand and the lights from the small lamps on the small round tables.

They tried to find the source of the problem that called them here, but gave up when they had searched inconspicuously for an hour. They all sat down at one of the bigger round tables near the back.

"What exactly was the call for?" Raven asked looking directly at Robin.

"Something about a disturbance." He said as though he was trying to prove that there was a call by looking at his communicator.

"Well nothing's here." Cyborg stated the obviously obvious.

Ten minutes later a tanned girl with, shoulder length brown, blonde hair, deep green eyes, in a black dress, that hugged her upper body getting looser at her hips and flowing down to her knees walked by.

Beast Boy watched her go, she was clutching something in her left hand, he cocked one eyebrow but he couldn't take his eyes off her, something was really familiar.

"Hey. Wait" He called to her.

She ran. They looked at each other and ran after her.

"Wait." Beast Boy yelled.

She looked back and he stopped, her eyes flashed something that was so familiar. She stopped abruptly, they went right over her. She ran back into the club. Music met their ears.

**What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison**

**By: MCR**

_in the middle of a gunfight  
in the center of a restaurant  
they say come with your arms raised high  
well they're never gonna get me _(She ran into the crowd)_  
like a bullet through a flock of doves  
to wage this war against your faith in me  
your life will never be the same  
on your mother's eyes say a prayer  
say a prayer _

now  
but i can't  
and i don't know  
how we're just two men as god had made us  
well i can't (She looked back)_  
well i can _

too much too late (She turned the way she came)_  
or just not enough of this  
pain in my heart for your dying wish  
i'll kiss your lips again _

they all cheat at cards and the checkers are lost  
my cellmate's a killer  
they make me do pushups in drag  
but nobody cares if you're losing yourself  
am i losing myself?

and well i miss my mom  
will they give me the chair?  
or lethal injection?(She jumped over a table knocking over a lamp)_  
or swing from a rope if you dare  
oh nobody knows all the trouble i seen _

now  
but i can't  
and i don't know  
how we're just two men as god had made us  
well i can't  
well i can

too much too late  
or just not enough of this  
pain in my heart for your dying wish  
i'll kiss your lips again

to your room  
what they ask of you  
they make you want to see(?)  
how long  
well i dont remember  
i remember  
do you have the keys to the hotel?

life is but a dream for the dead  
and well i can't go down by myself  
but i'll go down with my friends  
take it like a man

Beast Boy got in front of her, she jump over him only to be caught by her ankle. She hit the ground. She turned over and sat up holding her head, looked up and saw Robin coming at her. She jumped to her feet and ran out on the street. Cyborg took one last look at the inside of the club, scratched his head, nobody seemed to have noticed anything and ran on.

She took a sharp corner only to run into a barrage of Starfire's starbolts.

"Ahhh" The girl in black screeched and ran into an alley.

She almost ran into the wall at the end, because she was looking back to see where they were. She whirled around, there was no where to go, nowhere to go but up. They saw her and were coming her way. She jumped off a dumpster and just barely grabbed the ladder to the fire escape, it started coming down as she was scrambling up it. She got up to the roof , only to be confronted by Raven. She scrambled away as Raven started picking on stuff and throwing it at her.

'_Why is she so hard to capture?' _Robin asked himself.

She ran and jumped off the building onto the roof of another one. She tripped over something unseen. She was trying to get up, something whipped past her face, her eyes widened when she saw one of Robin's bird-a-rangs right beside her little finger.

"Eeek!" She said scrambling away.

She felt herself being lifted up. She looked up.

"Oh CRAP!" She yelled. She craned her neck around and bit the talon of the bird. She started falling to the ground, she was too pre-occupied trying to keep her dress from flying up that she didn't notice that she was falling towards an intersection. She looked down and started screaming. Starfire swooped down and caught her arm.

She bowed her head. They landed. She was prepared to just give up, her feet were killing her, she had been doing all that running in heels, do you know how much that hurts? (N/A: 'cause I don't.) But she didn't get the chance to give up because 20 robots jumped infront of her.

"She's working for Slade." Robin yelled as he attacked 3 robots.

-

"Coming to the rescue as always Slade" The girl in black said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She pulled off the ring on her finger. The illusion faded and left Sage looking rather pretty in the black dress. "See ya." She said waving over her shoulder.

"Oh, you're leaving?" He said, his eyebrow raised.

"Yupp."

"Really?"

"Yupp!"

He let her go. She was rather surprised. She came running back.

"You're actually letting me go?"

"Yes, dear child."

She shivered. "Really? No funny stuff?"

"Yes. No."

"Ok … then … bye." She left.

She didn't know where she was gonna go, could she go back to the tower. No. She shook her head, she couldn't go back yet. She had to redeem herself. She shook her head, what was she talking about? She started running towards the Tower. She kicked up her speed to as fast as she could go, well almost. She got to the tower in record time. She banged on the door as hard as she could. She smiled to herself; this was like when she first came here.

The door opened, Cyborg stood there like he was waiting for pizza, he saw her and his eyes widened.

"Hey BB get down here."

Beast Boy came slowly like, he thought that Cyborg was going to yell at him for ordering a pizza with soy cheese. He put his hands up ready to defend himself. He heard talking, Cyborg and a girl…his head shot up he saw bare feet, metal feet, bare legs, metal legs, a black dress in tatters around knees. He skipped looking up anymore and his eyes shot straight for the face, he was half expecting that girl from the club, the one they were chasing (same dress and all) his eyes met a familiar tanned face with long fire red and black hair and big amber eyes. A cocky grin was held on her lips.

Beast Boy ran towards her and hugged her really tight as if, if he didn't she would disappear again. He looked at her hair felt her face on his chest and he didn't want to let go it felt so right. Finally she broke away. A grin on her lips.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." He blushed.

"You look like a tomato when you blush." She said laughing.

That only made him blush a deeper red.

"Now you look like a ripe tomato!"

Now Cyborg was laughing. Finally he seemed to realize what she was wearing both, he and Beast Boy noticed. She blushed. But she didn't seemed phased anymore then that. She smiled and walked on. She started dancing because a song was in her head. She ran to the living room the doors opened. Beast Boy put his arm around her bare shoulders. The halter-top dress catching Robin's eye.

"You're that girl we were chasing aren't you?" He asked her.

"Yupp!"

"That would explain why you were so hard to catch." Raven added.

Sage nodded.

"Dude you bit me, I didn't know your teeth were so sharp." Beast Boy complained.

"Dude, I have fangs." She said showing him her fangs.

-

"Have your fun with your friends while you can Sage." Slade said as he helda piece of paper in his hand.

-

** OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG**

**OMG lol! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! Please oh please review! There was a lot of fluff in that one sentence! This was kind of a set-up chapter, oh, the thing she was clutching in her hand was information, what kind of information you ask, you'll have to wait and see! Muahahaha! **

**Please REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**-My Dark Haven**


	11. Breaking under Pressure

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. I do own Sage. And one song in here, called I met you. Every other song, is property of its artist.

**This is actually chapter 11! I made a little mistake. The last chapter, Little Black Dress, was actually chapter 10! But, I'm sure you already figured it out!**

**Here you go Chapter 11 – Breaking under Pressure**

Sage danced around her room, happy to be back. Something still nagged at her though, her last conversation with Slade.

"_See ya!"_

"_Oh, you're leaving?" He said, his eyebrow raised._

"_Yupp."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yupp!"_

_He let her go. She was rather surprised. She came running back._

"_You're actually letting me go?"_

"_Yes, dear child."_

_She shivered. "Really? No funny stuff?"_

"_Yes. No."_

"_Ok … then … bye." She left._

She stopped, right in front of a picture of her and BB. She smiled as she picked it up. She sat down in the middle of the room she freshly painted, with Beast Boy's help of course. She looked up at the flames on her ceiling.

ZXZXZXZXZXZCXCXCXCXCVCVCVCVCVCVBVBVBVBVBVBNB

Beast Boy was getting creamed at video games against Cyborg, he just wasn't into it, his score proved that point.

"Dude, you suck even worse then usual, I thought you would be better since Sage got back." He had a smug grin on his face.

Beast Boy didn't even notice. Robin came in and walked in front of Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Have any of you seen Sage?"

"She's in her room." Raven walked in.

"Thank-you."

Right then Sage came in singing.

_From the moment_

_My eyes found you_

_I didn't know,_

_What to do._

_My heart throbbed_

_I felt robbed_

You stole my heart 

_I've started my part._

She sat down next to Beast Boy, grabbed his controller and started creaming Cyborg.

"Sage." Robin tried to intervene. "SAGE!"

"What?" she said looking mystified over why he was yelling at her.

"I have to talk to you." She started playing the game again. "NOW!"

"Alright, alright." She stood up to follow him.

She followed him into a small room, she'd never been in before. He motioned for her to sit down in a black chair.

"Sage, what was that thing you were clutching as you ran out of the club?" He asked sitting in the black chair facing her.

"Oh, that thing, it was a slip of paper, I was told to play poker with these three guys, and if I won I would get some 'very valuable info.' That's all I know. Slade doesn't tell you much you know."

"Yes I know."

ZXZXZXZXZXCXCXCXCVCVCVCVBVBVBVBNBNBNBNMNMNM

"TROUBLE!" Robin cried getting the attention of the entire tower.

"What is it?" Raven asked as she came floating in.

"Slade." He growled.

Sage whimpered a little, when they looked at her, she shrugged her shoulders, in a 'what, it wasn't me' kind of way. They ran out of the tower. They arrived at the pier. Sage was jumping up and down, and started mumbling a song.

_In the middle of gun fight_

_In the center of a restaurant,_

_They say, come with your arms raised high._

_Well, you're never gonna get me._

"Bot groupies at 3 o'clock!" Sage yelled breaking off her song.

They whirled around to see robots coming from every possible way, except from the ground and sky. They all got into fighting positions. The robots opened fire. They all ran to different spots. Cyborg started blasting at every robot he saw. Robin threw some freeze disks and froze ten robots. Raven broke as many as she could. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged at them. Sage hid behind a crate. Robots found her and she screamed as she ran out of her hiding spot into a circle of robots.

Her eyes got huge. Her jaw dropped. _'Ok then, time to burn.'_ She started firing fireball after fireball, blowing up two robots at a time. She had to put her arm up as one exploded rather close to her. Debris was flying everywhere. Starfire swooped down throwing starbolts on every robot she could. Her eye blazed a line on the pier as she looked down blowing up robots as she went. She got hit by flying debris as she flew near to where Sage was blowing them up. She started falling. Robin ran and jumped off a crate to catch her. He held her bridal style.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank-you."

The fight raged on. Finally they all came together and almost collapsed.

"Robots blown to nothing on the east and south-east side of the pier."

"Every robot demolished on the south and south-west sides of the pier."

"So no robots left then?" Robin asked, not wanting to hear everyone report.

"Yupp."

Clapping could be heard. They all looked up.

"Very good titans."

Sage rolled her eyes and flopped back down, only to be dragged to her feet by Cyborg. She groaned she was tired. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What happened to 'no funny stuff?' I'm pretty sure this falls under 'funny stuff.'" Sage sagged a bit against Cyborg. Blew hair out of her face.

"That was as you left. This is now."

"Whatever."

He didn't move. Robin went after him.

"Don't be so rash, Robin." He dodged Robin's attack "I didn't come here to fight.

"Then why are you here?"

"Oh, no reason." He reached into one of the many pouches on his belt and pulled out a piece of paper.

Sage narrowed her eyes to see it better, she could see where she crinkled it as she ran. Her eyes got big. _'That paper…'_

"Yes, Sage, this is the paper filled with information that you so helpfully stole for me." He saw her look.

"So?" She was shaking a little, her arms crossed couldn't even hide it.

Beast Boy saw this, he made a move towards her. He was beside her, then stepped in front of her. Sage's gaze never shifted. Beast Boy never felt her eyes on him, not even for a split second. Slade unfolded the paper. He started reading it.

"**_SAGE: TEEN TITAN_**

_**Name: Sage**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Height: 5ft 9inches**_

_**Weight: 116 lbs.**_

_**Status: Teen Titan**_

_**Physical appearance: Fire red and jet-black hair, black cat ears, tanned skin, big gold eyes, and a black cattail.**_

_**Weapons: Control over fire, claws, extremely fast, martial arts training.**_

_**Family status: No parents, orphan. No siblings."**_

Sage's eyes grew huge. _'How do they know all this?' _He was about to read her species she gulped one of her secrets, she was not about to let that happen. She balled her hands into fists and her eyes flashed red. She was scaring Beast Boy, he felt extreme heat coming from behind him, he turned around and saw Sage. He would have screamed but… Sage's hair was flying around her head, she was angry, no doubt about that.

"_**Species: … Demon."**_

The Teen Titans looked at her. Raven especially. _'Is that why I felt so different when she was here?'_

"**_Birth place: Konomaru _**In other words, she is not form this world, she is a demon."

"AHHHHHHHHH" Sage let a scream into the air. She went after Slade, she grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the water. She went in after him and he came flying out onto the pier. Gasping for breath. Sage came out of the water.

"Never mess with a demon." Her voice was freaky. Her eyes were red.

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

Robin finally got Slade. He got him in handcuffs! He was glowing as the police put him into the police car. Sage was sitting on a crate with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Beast Boy cautiously made his way towards her. He jumped up onto the crate beside her.

"So, how's…everything?"

"Falling apart, I saw how cautiously you came." She never looked at him

Beast Boy looked down, "well you know. I do that sometimes. Hey look, Starfire and Robin are finally getting together!"

"Hmmm"

"Sage, Slade is gone, what's wrong?"

"I meant to tell you, honestly I did." She looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"I know." He said taking her into his arms.

"Don't you hate me? I mean I'm a demon."

"So is Raven, well a half demon, I don't hate her, none of us do, her father even tried to destroy the world, we still don't hate her."

"Oh. Are you sure you don't hate me?"

"Yes, because…"

"Because what?"

"Because I … I…" He leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you."

Sage sat there dumbfounded. "You love me?"

"Yes." He kissed her again.

She threw her arms around him. And then kissed him again.

"I love you too."

**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww**

**There you go folks, the last chapter! Sorry, I know this story was kind of short but, what can you do? I hope you enjoyed the last chappie! Be on the look out for the sequel!**

Robin saw Beast Boy tell Sage how he felt, and he started blushing, if he can tell Sage, he can tell Starfire.

"Starfire."

"Yes?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Yes?"

He drew her into a kiss and they both blushed a little. "I love you." He looked down and saw that they were flying. He looked at Starfire again and they kissed in the air as the sun set.

The perfect ending to the perfect day.

**I met you**

**By: me!**

_I've never felt like this before,_

_I've never had death knock on my door_

_Until I met you,_

_And everything came crashing through_

_I've yearned,_

_I've earned_

_My fair share in debts._

_But never before_

_Have I_

_Fell to the floor_

_By such a small movement of the face_

_Now my troubles are erased._

_From the moment_

_My eyes found you_

_I didn't know,_

_What to do._

_My heart throbbed_

_I felt robbed_

_You stole my heart_

_I've started my part._

_I met you_

_And everything came crashing through_

_I'm yearning,_

_I'm learning_

_More._

_But never before_

_Have I_

_Fell to the floor_

_By such a small movement of the face_

_Now my troubles are erased._

_You smiled,_

_I felt wild,_

_Like I've never felt before._

_I won't hit the floor._

_But I met you_

_And everything came crashing through_

_I'm yearning,_

_I'm learning_

_More._

_You stole my heart the day I saw you,_

_I tried, _

_but there was nothing I could do._

_And I don't want to stop you,_

_Everything comes crashing through!_

_I met you_

_And my life came crashing through,_

_I yearn_

_I earn_

_Your love_

_Your like an angel from above._

**THE END!**


End file.
